Blitzo/Overview
Blitzo (pronounced Blitz) is the protagonist of Helluva Boss. He is the founder and manager of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P), a startup assassination business that carries out its services in the living world. Appearance Blitzo is a very lanky imp with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands, pointed feet with a boot-like heel, and a narrow head with curved horns. His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and his sclera are yellow with red irises. Blitzo has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his tail. A heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead. He wears a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots (incidentally sharing the same shape as his feet), and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. Blitzo also has a red skull charm around his neck. Personality Focused on his company's success, Blitzo prides himself as being business-like and professional, but in truth, he has a shortsighted ego that makes him terrible at managing a legitimate business. Despite his status as his company's superior, he comes off often as immature, selfish, and even disrespectful among his employees; to which none of them find him serious enough as their boss and often come to question his extravagant yet poor decision-making. On the assassin side, he is murder-savvy and borderline sadistic with his victims. He is perfectly fine with committing more brutal killings (i.e. on children) if there's no fuss over it. Blitzo possesses a twisted sense of family when it comes to his work. Comparing his employees to a (dysfunctional) family, Blitzo likens the matters the company faces as familial problems that can be dealt with if they all work together (but not necessarily respect each other). However, Blitzo occasionally uses the comparison as an excuse for his negligent behavior when called out on it. For example, his justifying of Loona's volatile behavior and appraisal as a surrogate daughter against employee complaints, or endlessly stalking Moxxie in public and private. He also has a theatrical side, as Blitzo also loves music and jingles, and keeps posters of himself and his family when they attended the circus. Unfortunately, Blitzo's thought process runs on the idea that entertainment is a Kickstarter shortcut through corporate promotion, leading him to confuse the two and blowing the company's resources on over-the-top advertising. Quotes * Blitzo/Quotes Galleries *Blitzo/Designs *Blitzo/Gallery Trivia *By his admission, the "o" in Blitzo's name is silent. "Blitz" is also the German word for "lightning". *The Demon that made a slight cameo in the "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" music video is indeed Blitzo, whose final design was still being worked on when his cameo spot on the video was being worked on.https://twitter.com/SpindleHorse/status/1194767179079512064 *On the "Vivzie Stream #7 live stream", Vivziepop revealed that Blitzo and Angel Dust would be kicked out of Medieval Times for various shenanigans. *Blitzo is implied to be an atheist as he states "I guess there is a God!" when he is informed that Eddie was the right target after all. *Blitzo's name is misspelled in the credits as "Blitz". *Based on a poster behind Blitzo in his office, it seems Blitzo and his sisters were part of a circus in Hell. *Blitzo has a board labeled "Boss Goals" with pictures of himself, Katie Killjoy, a duck with a monocle and hat, Lucifer Magne, and an unnamed Overlord. *Blitzo seems to have the ability to purr like a cat, This can be heard when he was watching Moxxie sleep. *His eyes, like Millie and Moxxie's, seem to glow in the dark. *In Vivziepop's 2019 short Holidaze, one of the children is wearing a costume based on Blitzo. Additionally, there is a tree carved with initials "M+M →B←" in a heart that alludes to Blitzo's invasive tendencies toward Moxxie and Millie.https://twitter.com/Jeff_Delgado/status/1210076824979460097?s=20 References